Furious Fril Fighters
Furious Fril Fighters is the Space Allied Alliance and the team member of the Galactic Alliance. The team of intergalactic force fights for peace and prosperity against the evil Trals who were determined to dominate the galaxy with their combined powers from each heroes. Origins The Early Days During the time of the Vril-Tral Wars, the new Eight Vril Nations must establish the coalition unit in order to stop Tangalese' galactic domination due to their concern and feared that they might be they're on their hit list of the invasion. After weeks of talks, the Eight Vril Nations agreed to work together and began to recruit each two members from each nation. Recruiting Assessment Clyde Clykos, cousin of Professor Preskyo Clykos, who was enlisted for the Blué Peacekeeper Force, was chosen by the government for the team, along with Claire Crystablue, after weeks of training from boot camp. Meanwhile on other nations, the Riels chose two promoted strong soldiers from Red Vril Army, Isaak Kossark and Ivan Krasnark; the Yankrils chose two patriotic Vrils from the Patriot Corps, Yankee Stars and Yanni Stripes; the Vurirus chose two brave warriors from the Vuriru Imperial Army, Takana Varusaki and Morika Zakana; the Fixirus chose two mystic warriors from the Fixiru Liberation Army, Zeng Dongchow and Min Haulong; the Sirils chose two brave guerrilla soldiers, Diego Vlamingos and Domingo Vagos; the Airils chose two noble natives with voodoo magic, Akuno Narobino and Kitina Nigerana; and the Dun-jirils chose two noble dune warriors, Jamal Cazan and Hussein Bakar. With the recruiting assessment is complete, the chosen ones began their first training. Get-to-know-each-other Situation Thing When they've arrived at the Eight Vril Nations' coalition headquarters, the new recruits began to greet each other for the first time then it began a very little tension between old rivals. Their first training was actually good from the start but their next training, tension began to rise between them as they're arguing and yelling each other. The main problem was their own tactics but there are other problems than that: cultures and philosophies from their own home planet until the Tangalese has declared war on every planet in the galaxy. This brought attention they have to put their differences aside and work together if they can get along which they did. After weeks of training, the coalition special unit is ready for action. Operation: Inglorious Bastards The team was sent into Planet Tangal and avert their missile launchers before it hit on their own home planet with invading forces. They were deployed by a drop ship into the unmarked location and heading to the closest enemy base nearby the deserted village where they've destroyed one of the Trals' infantry bases and discovered the secret plan of the Tangalese Army: they've created the division of elite shock troopers, similar to them and their rival, Blood Runes. During their progress, they've destroyed the weapons factory, the research labs, propaganda station, airbase, communication center, and surprisingly the site of Ion Scud Missiles before they were launched into space. With all the primary and secondary missions are completed, they've located the Trals Elite Shock Troopers' main base nearby the missile base behind it and infiltrated the division's base as they assassinated the commanders and officers to weaken their reinforcements, sabotaged the communication tower, and eliminated all elite forces then they assault the missile base after the entire division of elite troopers is wiped out. As they breached the missile base, the team have fought their way to stop the missiles until they were encountered by Trals' special forces unit but they defeated them so easily due to their lack of military training. As they've stopped the missile launches, they've destroyed the missile base after they've escaped, foiling the Trals' evil plan for good, and then they were picked up by the Eight Vril Nations with a little assistance from Qingtauhnese military force. For three months of war, the team have carried out their successful missions until the Tangalese have surrendered immediately after they've admitted their defeat by the Vrils and the Eight Vril Nations. The war was effectively over and peace in the Vrillon Galaxy has been restored. Aftermath Though the war was officially over, the team is still active as they keep an eye on the Trals since they've committed the war crime in the past and the act of aggressive war. The team fought the Trals so furiously for justice and foiling their revenge attacks and fighting insurgences and terrorists on each planet. The team has become a member of the Galactic Alliance due to their action of stopping the intergalactic war in the Vrillon Galaxy and foiling Trals' illegal military actions and terrorisms. Team Members Team Blué * Clyde Clykos - The team leader of the unit and the cousin of Professor Preskyo Clykos. He was enlisted into the army before he was recruited by the Bluésian Government for to be part of the special coalition unit to battle against Tangalese Army. His agility and combat skills are very good and excellent. Cunning and brave, Clyde fights for what is right for the greater good and justice for all the innocents from every planet in the galaxy he defended. * Claire Crystablue - Clyde's girlfriend and the co-operative of Team Blué. Claire was enlisted until she was recruited to be part of the special coalition unit. She's most quiet skillful fighter with her incredible agility skills of acrobatic and armed with a combat knife. Team Yankril * Yankee Stars - The proud patriotic soldier who has the fighting skill of his wrestling style, the Shooting Star. He was the Yankrillian Marine Corps for his five wonderful years until he was chosen by the Pattan Government to be part of the special coalition unit. * Yanni Stripes - The hot; strong, and sexy patriotic soldier who has also her own wrestling fighting style, the Starline Stripes. She's also co-operative for Team Yankril as well Yankee's partner, a reminder as team player in the arena on the battlefield. Team Riels * Isaak Kossark - The strong, strict, and serious soldier of Team Riels. Isaak was a member of the Riels Star Army during the war against the Tangalese sympathizers and rebels on his home planet's capital nearby and survived the rebel's ambush and killed them all with his psychic powers. Later he returned to the army after the rebel's defeat, he was chosen by the Tasarian Government to be part of the special coalition unit. * Ivan Krasnark - The iron-headed soldier who is Isaak's co-operative for Team Riels. He was a soldier who punched his commanding officer for ordering him to beat up his fellow soldiers and was punished by insubordination until he was called by the government to be part of the special coalition unit which he finally redeemed himself. He can crush his enemies' head with his bare hands and smashing through their defenses, barricaded walls, and weak walls, even every Tral soldiers. Team Vuriru * Takana Varusaki - The noble warrior who was a member of Vuriru Imperial Army who defended one of the supply base on his home planet against the Tral invaders. He never hesitates to fight back without surrendering single-handedly. After he slaughtered the invaders in cold blood, Takana was chosen by Shogonese Government to be part of the special coalition unit. * Morika Zakana - The brave warrior who was a member of Vuriru Imperial Army's special division. She's the saboteur of the team who infiltrates the Trals' base and assassinated entire Tral soldiers and commanders in cold blood as she avenged her parents' death. Then she was recruited by the government to become the co-operative for Team Vuriru. Team Fixiru * Zeng Dongchow - The noble mystical fighter who is a skillful martial artists who can fight his many enemies without any military grade weapons but with his ancient martial arts weapons whenever its need. A calm and steady and fearless warrior, Zeng was chosen by the Qinese Government to be part of the special coalition unit. * Min Haulong - A coolheaded calm and steady mystical warrior who is the co-operative for Team Fixiru. Min Haulong was trained by her master and then she went to Fixiru Mystic Academy and then she enlisted into the People's Planetary Army where she was recruited by the government to be part of the special coalition unit. Team Siril * Diego Vlamingos - The charming guerrilla soldier who was a member of Siril Guerrilla Contras. He's a skilled soldier who can survive the jungle and desert warfares and lays traps on enemies undetected as well detecting enemy booby traps and ambushing enemies with his surrounded environments and camouflage. Diego was chosen by the Altinan Government to be part of the special coalition unit. * Domingo Vagos - Domingo is the co-operative for Team Siril. He can take many armored personal carriers and tanks with his dual rocket launcher and ambushing enemies with his bare hands. Team Airil * Akuno Narobino - The noble native voodoo Magic-User was a part of the Airilian Union Army who can control the dead soldiers and spirits from the underworld with his magic staff as using the spell of fire, earth, and water. During the time at the army for preparing his spells, he was recruited by the Aifrican Government to be part of the special coalition unit. * Kitina Nigerana - The co-operative for Team Airil and the female native voodoo Magic-User. She can also control the dead and command the spirits but she can also heal her allies and manipulating the living enemy soldiers at her command. Team Dun-jiril * Jamal Cazan - The noble dune warrior from one of the royal tribal clans. A skillful swordsman who was trained in the great heated desert all by himself for seven days. As he returned to his clan, Jamal was chosen by the Duunese Government to be part of the special coalition unit. * Hussein Bakar - The co-operative for Team Dun-jiril. Hussein was exiled for six months and learned the survival of the heat from the desert and trained by himself with his book he wrote for his training. After six months of exile, he was recovered by the Duunese Royal Army and chosen to be part of the special coalition unit. Gallery ' Furious Fril Fighters (New).png|Old artwork (2014) ' Inspirations * Inspired from Inglorious Bastards and Army Men series. Category:Database Category:Space Allied Alliance Category:Galactic Alliance